Putus
by Gyuya0206
Summary: Aku benci ketika seseorang memintaku menunggu. Lebih benci lagi pada kenyataan kalau seseorang itu adalah dia./ SasuSaku/ Drabble/ Fluff.


_Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto._

* * *

Hari itu mendung. Namun hujan tak juga turun padahal banyak orang yang telah mengenakan mantel, dan lebih banyak lagi memegangi payung yang mungkin saja sudah mereka bawa dari rumah, atau mungkin juga beli hari ini.

Aku jadi tak mengerti kenapa aku harus berdiri di sini, di depan air mancur kota, tanpa mengenakan mantel atau pun membawa payung hanya untuk menunggu _orang itu_. Aku benci ketika seseorang memintaku menunggu. Lebih benci lagi pada kenyataan kalau seseorang itu adalah _dia_.

Maksudku, kami sudah sepakat untuk putus minggu lalu. Setelah berkencan selama satu tahun, satu tahun dua bulan sebenarnya, kami cukup yakin kalau kami sangat bertolak belakang. Aku suka keramaian, dia tidak. Aku suka membicarakan hariku padanya, dan dia tidak. Aku suka mendatangi tempat makan baru; suka dengan kafe-kafe keren yang didatangi orang-orang yang juga keren. Sedangkan dia lebih suka mengajakku makan ke rumahnya, bersama keluarganya yang juga pendiam sama sepertinya.

Ooke. Dia memang keren. Keluarganya juga keren. Rumahnya bahkan jauh lebih keren. Masakan ibunya tak kalah keren dari masakan-masakan di restoran keren luar sana. Tapi ayolah, kami tak bisa melakukan apa-apa di sana. Satu-satunya waktu ketika dia menyentuhku adalah saat aku tersandung, satu menit setelah kami keluar dari toko sepatu dimana aku memilih _high heels_ terbaru yang bersikeras ingin langsung kukenakan.

Kurasa dia memang tidak suka kontak fisik. Tapi jika kupikir-pikir lagi, dia cukup sering mengusap rambutku, menyeka makanan yang tak sengaja–kadang sengaja–menempel di bagian mana saja di wajahku. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Padahal 'kan ini hanya aku.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu, Sakura?"

Suara itu sama sekali tak mengejutkanku. Mana mungkin aku tak menyadari kedatangannya disaat penampilannya tak mungkin bisa dilewatkan begitu saja.

Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku hampir saja menutupi kepalanya dengan tas Harry Potter kesukaanku. Kenapa sih dia harus setampan itu?

"Kenapa kau ingin ketemu?" cecarku sambil merengut.

Dia tiba-tiba maju dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling tubuhku.

"Sasuke ... lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" Kalau tidak, jantungku bisa melompat keluar dari rongga dada, tambahku di dalam hati.

"Aku tidak ingin putus," ujarnya tegas di depan telingaku. Tunggu! Tidak mungkin bibirnya yang sedang menempel di telingaku, kan?

"Kita sudah putus satu minggu yang lalu." Aku bersungut-sungut setelah gagal berkelit dari dekapannya.

"Kita juga putus bulan lalu, bulan sebelumnya, bulan-bulan sebelum itu juga," ujarnya.

"Ini dan itu lain hal!"

Dia mengeratkan dekapannya. "Lalu kenapa kau tetap datang ketika aku memintamu untuk datang?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku setelah berbicara. "Kenapa kau memintaku menunggumu di sini?" tanyaku untuk mengubah arah pembicaraan.

"Karena jika aku datang ke rumahmu, maka itu bukan keinginanmu untuk menemuiku," jawabnya tegas. "Ibumu akan memaksamu keluar dari kamar, dan kita akan berakhir tanpa menghasilkan apa-apa."

Aku benci karena dia selalu benar.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kita bertatapan muka lagi," tambahnya dengan nada suara berpuas diri. "Tapi kau tetap datang.

"Ya, aku tahu." Aku menghela napas. Kami cukup yakin kami sangat bertolak belakang. Itulah masalahnya. Kami sudah terlalu saling mengenal. "Kurasa itulah alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku datang."

Suara kekehannya membuatku tak bisa menahan diri untuk melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya.

Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau berada di dekapan seseorang yang kucintai, di bawah guyuran hujan yang mulai turun itu sangat romantis.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya di telingaku sebelum kami berlari untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Hai! Jadi, saya masih hidup. Maaf, untuk tiga FF yang terbengkalai. Akan saya lanjutkan sewaktu-waktu. Selain karena terlalu sibuk di RL, minat menulis dan membaca saya agak meredup akhir-akhir ini. Biasanya saya menyediakan waktu malam untuk menulis, tapi sekarang saya bahkan tidak bisa menikmati hobi apapun. Mungkin agak terasa berlebihan kalimat saya ini, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Cerita ini saya buat di tengah-tengah _meeting,_ pada saat hujan. Idenya berasal dari .. dari.. yah, dari mana saja . Saya sangat senang jika kalian menikmatinya sebagai selingan. Tapi jika tidak senang, saya mohon jangan tinggalkan jejak. Hari-hari saya sudah cukup melelahkan tanpa harus ditambah komentar buruk apapun (hehe) #peace. Jadi, sampai jumpa lagi.


End file.
